


You really think I didn't know? (Pt4)

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Endgame, Black Reader, Depression, Enby reader, Endgame, F/F, F/M, Five Years Later, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Reader, Genderless, Marvel Universe, Mention of Death, Nonbinary, Other, POC Reader, Time Skips, Time hop, alluding to death, conclusion, enby, ending, final, genderless reader, natasha romanov - Freeform, no pronouns, nonbinary reader, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: (Post Endgame AU) Five years later and Steve finally comes back home.





	You really think I didn't know? (Pt4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Steve version of part four and essentially the ending of this story. It's been fun thinking about these characters this is my favourite Steve to write. I'm done with their journey personally but if prompted I could still throw something out there so feel free to reach out 🤷🏽♂️

You kick your bag into the room first because at this point you've fucking had it with today. You walked to the corner store to pick up a few things. Half of what you went in for was expired or sold out, then some guy outside Starbucks spilled a white chocolate something on your shoe, and on the way home it started pouring rain. 

You quickly run in to set your groceries on the counter before the bag with all the cans in it finished ripping. You sigh with relief and stomp to shut the door, locking it religiously, shrugging off your coat in the process. Before you get to turn back towards the kitchen you hear a light shifting in the hallway. Someone's here. You can feel your whole body tense up, positive whoever it is can see it happening too. Fantastic. Now you're being robbed. What a wonderful way to finish out this shit storm of a day. You hadn't even gotten the chance to think of a plan of attack before your intruder speaks up.

 

 

"I would've helped with the groceries but I wanted to surprise you."

A deep voice called from the hall. Snapping your head around you see a familiar figure gently leaning against the entry to the living room. You've imagined him back here with you before but this was your best work yet. Incredibly realistic. Almost as if-

"It's just me, y/n."

 

You can imagine the look on your face. Panicked. Tired. Hurt. Just you huh.

He stepped forward into the light so you could get a better look but not an inch more, he knows you better than that. He was tired when he left but this is the face of a purely exhausted man. Someone who wanted so bad to fight and win and got too much of what he asked for.

 

You didn't think about time but you must've stared at home for too long. He tilted his head ever so slightly and soften his face with concern. You felt like crying. You should, it would be better for your soul, but you were gonna play tough as long as possible. It's what he wanted you to do this whole time, right? Why stop now.

 

 

You push yourself away from the door, eyes still trained on him. He shaved. You just notice.

"...five years."

 

 

"It didn't feel right to come see you without... winning."

That's a shitty excuse.

 

 

"I wouldn't have cared."

You know he was just hoping to come back here to something calm and nice and welcoming but so have you.

 

He takes a step closer, obviously done with you pretending to be mad at him. You make a B-line for the kitchen and start putting away your groceries, Steve trailing behind but keeping his distance. He settles for across the bar. You begrudgingly throw a loaf of bread on the counter and almost certainly crack every egg in the carton slamming it into the fridge. The next bag is ice cream. You pause, glancing back up at him. Remembering the night he left. What it really did to you. What the last five lonely years did to you when his phone vibrates gently in his pocket. He ignores it, gaze still fixated on you.

 

 

"How are your friends?"

You casually brush the hair off your shoulder, eyebrows raised but still concentrating on your chore. Or you would be except he takes a large breath. A noticeable one. You weren't expecting the hesitation. He smirks, just a tiny bit, almost for your benefit. 

 

 

"We lost Tony... and Nat."

You can feel your body turn liquid and start to sink into the floor. The thought of his friends dying in their fight never even crossed your mind. There's an instant surge of guilt.

 

 

"Steve..."

You drop a bag of something on the floor reach across the counter to rest a hand on his arm. He's warm. You round the corner quickly and tippy toe up to wrap your arms around his neck, burrying your faces in each other's shoulders. He sighs deep, squeezing you tight like he's trying to keep all your pieces together.

 

 

You gasp softly at the sensation unable to hold back the tears any longer. He's real. He's here. You claw at him, holding on for dear life.

"Five years, Steve."

 

 

"I know."

 

 

'You could've died too... instead...'

He probably almost did and you're upset he didn't send you a text or a postcard.

 

 

He leans back slightly to take in the sight of you.

"Are you wet?"

The rain had completely left your mind. You pause, unsure if it's too soon to start joking around again but he did lob it up for you perfectly. After a quick scan of his face and too long an awkward silence you can see the realisation hit his face and you snort laughing.

"Don't be gross."

 

 

He takes the back of your head with his hand and places a gentle kiss on your forehead and pulls away to look you in the eye. You quickly cover his mouth with yours and hold him there. Then smacking him in the chest making sure he understands.

"Don't ever do me like that again."

 

 

 

 


End file.
